


We'll go on holiday

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: I need more Zoscar content, M/M, soft boys being soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: The war is over, as much as a war can be over. At this point they are picking up the pieces, Wilde is working with the paladins to secure resources and aid to those places still affected. But, the war on the grander scale is over, the cure slowly working its way to the holds that still remain.  London has been holding out longer than the other cities, but as a strong hold for the veins, it’s fallen, Other London has been picking up the slack there with the distribution of the cure. Even the most skeptical estimates seem to predict that the last remaining small holds will fall by the end of Winter, and the cure will be fully distributed.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	We'll go on holiday

**Author's Note:**

> The brain rot is real

“We’re going on holiday,” Zolf says one morning to Wilde over breakfast. It’s just the two of them, as their breakfasts usually are, neither much of a late riser these days, they’re often up earlier than the rest of the group. The Cairo safe house is well equipped, and while the cooks don’t particularly like Zolf bustling around the kitchen in their way, they have learned to leave him to his morning rituals as he boils water for tea and sets together omelets or pancakes, or whatever he’s put his mind to that day.

The war is over, as much as a war can be over. At this point they are picking up the pieces, Wilde is working with the paladins to secure resources and aid to those places still affected. But, the war on the grander scale is over, the cure slowly working its way to the holds that still remain. London has been holding out longer than the other cities, but as a strong hold for the veins, it’s fallen, Other London has been picking up the slack there with the distribution of the cure. Even the most skeptical estimates seem to predict that the last remaining small holds will fall by the end of Winter, and the cure will be fully distributed. 

“Zolf,” He sighs heavily, leaving the fork to rest on the side of the plate. “I don’t think that now…”

“No, no buts. We are going on holiday. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but we’ve put it off long enough. We’re done Wilde. We did it.” There is a smile across the breakfast table. It sits off to the side of their shared room. The windows wide, letting in the warm dawn breeze and rustling the now long white hair that falls down Wilde’s back. Zolf will pull it into a loose braid before they head out for the day, but the breakfasts are always simple affairs. Oscar spends the time that Zolf cooks tidying the room, picking up any of the stray laundry, making the bed and then lounging comfortably in the settee that looks out the large windows a book of some kind in hand. Zolf finds him like that nearly every morning, basking in the fresh sunlight of the day.

“I still have to send the requests for support in London to the Paladins in France.” He says, taking a sip of the steaming tea.

“Wilde, it’s busy work, you know that as well as I do. What you’re doing, Curie can do, someone else can do. I promised you a break, a holiday, and I’ve been holding on to that promise for almost 2 years now.” Zolf stands, crossing the short distance to stand next to where Wilde is sitting, his gaze focused out the window. “I intend to keep that promise, and you.. you deserve a break love. After everything, we deserve a break.” He takes Oscar’s hand in one of his own, and the other goes to his cheek, a gentle ask to look at him. Wilde leans into the touch, but looks at Zolf. “We’ve been running from one crisis to another for too long, and now it’s done. We can take a while for ourselves, before the next catastrophe falls on our heads and we have to fix the world, again.”

“It’s been so long Zolf. I don’t think I know how to take a break.”

“It’ll be a new adventure then, for both of us, just learning how to holiday.” He smiles at that, pressing his forehead to Zolf’s.

“I think we’re both past our adventuring days Mr.Smith.”

“Ay now, none of that. I’m a married man, I ain’t Mr.Smith anymore.” Zolf is grinning as he says it though, and Wilde leans forward to kiss him. His lips linger and fingers move to caress Zolf’s jaw.

“Ah yes. How could I forget Mr.Wilde, apologies, old habits.” He whispers, causing a shiver to go up Zolf’s spine. It never ceased to amaze him how such a simple phrase from Oscar could elicit the response it did, but Oscar is smiling at him as he pulls away.

“Very well, I suppose you know best.”

“Course I do. I’m a cleric, and your husband.”

“So, where are we going then?”

“I was thinking Japan, Cel’s got the tea shop, but they’re in America right now. We’ve been talking a bit and they said we were welcome to stay there, so long as we give them an update on the town. It’s close enough to the coast, and it’s warm. The people are friendly and we could always take some time to see Hiroshima again.”

“You’ve been thinking about this quite a bit,” Oscar says

“Yes.”

“And when exactly do you propose we leave.”

“End of the week, tell Curie to sod-off, Hamid can take over while you’re gone. Not like he doesn’t know how to talk to people.” Oscar knows Zolf isn’t wrong, over the last year Hamid has been working alongside Oscar when he’s there, learning the ins and outs of what he does and at this point he knows Hamid is more than equipped to handle this while he’s away.

“how long?”

“Long as you want, we play it by ear, just get the hell out of here for a while.” Oscar nods.

“I’ll let Curie know this morning, Cleric’s orders.” Zolf grins, dragging him into another kiss, pulling him out of his seat and back towards the bed.

“Maybe this afternoon,” Zolf says as Wilde begins to divest him of the night shirt he’d still been wearing.

“Agreed.” Oscar says, before the words dissolve into something less coherent as they make it to the bed and the freshly smoothed sheets are rumpled.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com


End file.
